War Over Romance
by BubblesXBoomerforever
Summary: taking place between Command mission and X8, a new girl joins the Maverick Hunters, a mysterious capsule is found, and new enemies are coming! Can the famous Maverick Hunters deal with these changes in feelings and emotions as the war rages on?
1. Training in Progress

AN:Hey Guys, OMG I TOTALLY CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD YAY XD...so I give you a Megaman X fic...included with my OCs Sora and Bambi...just go with it...you might grow to like them later so have fun! XD

Chapter 1: Training in Session

Sora walked into the room for Maverick Hunter rookies. She frowned as she saw that the other rookies were all Reploids, weird ones at that, but she was the only human. She was given her armor beforehand, but she decided she didn't need it. She has done worse than this, and she even had her own outfit with her. It consisted of a leather purple suit, most of it only covering what it needed to cover: only her arms, legs, and chest. It didn't matter though. She had everything she needed with her. A black leather belt around her waist held two gun holders where her two handguns were held in place securely. On her back, she had a sword holder where her saber was held. She didn't need anything else; these weapons suited her just fine.

She was waiting for her teacher today, and she found out just a few minutes ago from one of the rookies that it was Maverick Hunter Zero. She sighed and rubbed her temples annoyed. She always had to prove herself to him. Zero wasn't too close to humans, but he seemed to get close enough to her. Although they have met each other a while ago, she wanted him to know that she was anything but a rookie…hopefully he would see that now…She looked up and frowned when he saw her in the distance.

"Can we get on with this?" the purple assassin said annoyed. She leaned against the wall and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Zero questioned. He raised an eyebrow, showing that he clearly had not expected her.

"I HAVE to be here…otherwise I'd be in a higher training session…"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, why are you here at Hunter Base?"

"To be a hunter, Zero. Just because I'm a human, it doesn't mean I can't do what you can-"

"I get it, alright? I know you're not just here to be a Maverick Hunter." he interrupted her.

"I want to help too alright?!" Sora's voice rose.

"Uhh…Mr. Zero sir?" a timid voice asked.

Zero and Sora became startled from their little quarrel by an otter-like reploid with a nervous look in his face. Zero sighed and looked at Sora. "We'll finish this later," he muttered toward her. Turning to the otter-reploid he asked, "What is it?"

"Uhh…can we do our training? …The rest of the group are kinda…" the otter-like reploid spoke hesitantly. He looked at the rest of the group, who stared at the crimson hunter and violet assassin in awe. Their expressions clearly show that they were thinking of several rumors…

Zero looked at the rookies nervously. He wasn't used to this type of attention. Heck, he didn't even want to do this in the first place! Rookies were always so scared and frightened in training…they would get hurt in an instant…But Sora on the other hand…she wasn't scared at all. She had pure confidence that she'd get through it. He respected that wholeheartedly, but it was just a wonder to him why a human would be like that. There are rookies who are usually more than courageous like most of the Maverick Hunters were… "Alright…let's get this thing started! Sora…you'll be last…"

Sora glared at Zero as she walked to the back of the line.

Zero watched her go. He stared at the back of her skin tight outfit and her long flowing hair behind her that Kay had French braided into a long braid that went down to her hips. He smirked a little, shook his head and then looked at his list of rookies. "NUMBER 086!! YOU'RE UP!"

The otter-like reploid from before became startled and ran to the simulation room.

Zero snickered, "He won't even last 5 minutes…"

He was right. Three minutes later, Number 086 stumbled out of the simulation room. Cuts and bruises covered his whole body, and his armor was badly dented. Sora couldn't help but laugh as he fell out into the lobby dizzily.

"Medic!"

In no time the medic came to take Number 086 away. After a long time of hearing the word "NEXT!" and "MEDIC!" too many times, it was finally Sora's turn. Zero was actually waiting for this moment. He looked at her seriously, while she just stared at him with no emotion on her face. "I guess it's your turn, Sora…be careful…"

"What made you so caring? I'm going…sir…"

Zero shuddered at her calling him "sir". That wasn't like Sora to do that; she called everyone by their name, no matter how much higher they were to her. She was really pissed off at him, but she knew he was kinda worried. Forgiving him mentally, she walked casually to the simulation room. Zero watched her again as she walked, and shook his head once more.

Inside the simulation room, Sora got everything ready in a flash. She cocked both her handguns and held then firmly in each hand. As she came into her fighting position, one past maverick boss appeared before her: Chill Penguin. He cackled at her while she only looked at him unamused. " PREPARE TO BE ICED!" he cried out.

"I'm supposed to be scared of you?" she scowled.

Chill Penguin shot ice chunks as the room began to get colder. Dodging these effortlessly, she shot from one of her own from her handguns. Rays of green energy fired and made impact in the stomach. When she finished, she stepped back shivering a little due to the coldness of the room and the lack of warm clothing.

"Damn…maybe I should've brought a coat with me…" she muttered to herself.

Chill Penguin reeled back a little and slid on the floor in her direction. Using her reflexes, Sora jumped in the air and out of his way, only to land on top of him. This only confused him a bit. "Why you--!" he gasped.

"I think it just became Penguin season…heheh…"

She shot him directly in the head killing him immediately, but only enough to hear him cry out in pain. At his death, the room begins to heat up again…but…maybe a little too hot…It then felt like a oven in the room going up to a billion degrees. In Chill Penguin's place, Magma Dragoon appeared. He roared his loudest in Sora's face, but she only smirked at this. "More to come eh?" she said amused.

She recharged her guns quickly, but unfortunately, not quick enough. Sora felt him shooting at her with several fire blasts. High, then low, then high again; the pattern was being repeated. She dodged the fire as much as she could, but he got her enough to leave burnt skin across her stomach. Screaming in pain, her face twisted into a look of pure murder. Sora began to shoot mindlessly at the monster.

Magma Dragon did not attempt to stop the shots from coming his way. The temperature rose dramatically to that of a volcano. He charged up for his breathing fire attack, but Sora was too pissed off to care.

"COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GIVE ME WHAT YOU GOT!" she challenged him.

Giving her what he had, he unleashed his flamethrower attack. It harmed Sora very badly, but she continued shooting at the maverick creature. It then continued to shoot fire again as before. Unfortunately, she then realized she was out of bullets. Putting her handguns back into their holders, she grabbed her sword shaped saber from her holder behind her back and turned it on. The blade glowed purple, and the handle was a glowing blue sapphire. Sora gave out a battle cry and slashed her saber into Magma Dragoon. He gave out a groaning roar and then was finally defeated.

Sora breathed heavily as she felt the room cool down. However, the room started to become dark, much to her surprise. Magma Dragoon disappeared, and chuckling filled the air. Sora looked around. Suddenly, Zero was in his place. This wasn't Zero…it couldn't be…it wasn't…it was only a copy of him, but he still was just as strong… "W-wha?" she stammered.

Maverick Zero dashed toward her with a few saber slashes but she was ready. Blocking the slashes with her own saber, Sora smirked at the maverick clone.

"Come on…you can do better than that can't ya?" she taunted.

The Maverick Zero then sent out huge swirling saber slashes with incredible speed; his saber seemed to be a blur. Sora gasped and tried to dodge them, but he finally got her in the shoulder. She screamed in pain.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!"

At the stab in the shoulder, she returned the favor by sinking her saber painfully into his chest. The Maverick clone shook a bit before kneeling over and starting his ten-second self-destruct. Sora held her shoulder and backed out of the way, making sure she took her saber with her. It seemed to take hours, but Maverick Zero finally counted down from ten to one before exploding and sending shrapnel everywhere. The room then cleared, and all evidence of the last simulation disappeared. The room was now bright again.

The door opened and Zero entered appearing quite impressed. "You made it!"

Sora ignored him and struggled painfully to get up off the floor. Holding her shoulder with her good arm, she turned off her saber with the other and put it back in the socket. She looked like she'd be through hell, yet she didn't care; she now just wanted to go her room and go to sleep.

Zero was surprised at Sora's performance, not only at how she fought, but how she didn't even have any armor on when she was fighting! "Sora, did you hear me?" he asked.

"What?!" she shouted at him aggravated.

"You made it! The proctors let you by because you had no armor, but you're in!"

"…I am?" she finally asked in shock.

"Yes, now you gotta get those wounds treated, so MEDIC!"

"No medic! I'm fine, damn it! I've been through worse than a stab in the shoulder…" Sora growled stubbornly. She then walked out of the as if nothing happened.

Zero looked surprised. Usually the girls would be all over going to the medic after a fight like that…but not Sora…She didn't care how bad she was…she just wanted to get to her room…

After getting to her room, she laid down onto the bed. She moaned a little at the pain of the shoulder, but she ignored it and tried to sleep, putting the covers over her head. After a few minutes, Sora was poked by a friendly companion. She moaned and got up. Kay was there smiling at her.

"Konichiwa Sora-chan! I see you—," She expression slackened as she saw the bleeding shoulder than Sora had. Sora looked at Kay with a big smile across her face. " WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Kay screeched.

"What?" Sora then looked at her shoulder and pointed to it." This? Oh…nothing…but guess what?! I'm in!"

"Don't. Move." Kay said, pissed off at Sora's ignorance. She returned with Cinnamon, who was looking dumbfounded of why she was being brought here.

"Can you PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE help this poor child? She seems to be suffering from a STUPID attack-" Kay begged.

"It ain't an attack! Just training to get me in! Trust me, I'M FINE!" Sora bellowed.

"You at least need to have those wounds treated-" Cinnamon said in a motherly tone, before Sora interrupted her.

"Would stop treating me like a child?" she spat.

"But, Ms Sora… "

Sora looked over at Cinnamon, who was more than eager to help her out. She couldn't stand looking at Cinnamon. She was too perfect, too innocent…she sighed and then looked at Kay. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! Do you want an infection and THEN have to be sent back here?" Kay demanded.

"No-"

"Then let her treat you! Goodness!" Kay said, crossing her arms.

"Fine…Cinny…do your thing…" Sora muttered.

Cinnamon cleaned and bandaged Sora up in a blink of an eye, smiling at she finally got done before receiving a message from her earpiece.

"Well, ladies I gotta go help X on his mission! By for now!" she said cheerfully.

"Mission?! What mission?" Sora demanded.

"You know about the uprise already, Sora! X's going out to put out the Mavericks!" Cinnamon explained.

"Oh yeah…it's near old Dr. Conan Towers's house isn't it?"

"Yeah…but nobody's there anyway. There hasn't been anyone for about 10 years…ever since that Maverick attack there…"

But what they didn't know as Cinnamon went off to help X, the old Dr. Towers house wasn't as empty as they thought…for kept locked away in the old lab in a sleeping chamber was a girl sleeping as peacefully as an angel…but was still in danger of being found by the wrong people…


	2. Locked Away Innocence

AN:Chapter 2 is already up because I've already started on it weeks ago and just haven't posted it here XD...chapter 3 might be later when my editor is done with it...btw, Bambi and Sora are my characters, Kay is swordwoman's. Oh yeah and for the record, I do not own Megaman X, Zero, Axl, Dr Light, Cinnamon, or anyone from the games...cause seriously...who does on this site?

While Kay and Sora stayed at the apartment, Cinnamon left to go with X to where the old scientist Dr. Conan Towers used to live. Ten years ago, an ambush came upon here by the mavericks and killed the doctor when he was in sight. There was a legend that Dr. Towers hid something there that was very important, but since the attack, everyone had been too scared to go into this abandoned house. X was told to search and investigate this house along with Cinny. Being in this strange house really frightened her.

"Uh, Mr. X? I'm not sure we're supposed to be going here…" the nurse reploid said nervously.

"Cinny, if you want this war to even be over with, at least try to show a little bit of bravery huh?" the blue hunter said cautiously. He had to admit that it was a little spooky here, but he didn't want that stop his mission. He had to figure out what was here, not just because of the mission, but because he was a little curious. Cinny gulped and entered the lab of Dr. Towers. It was trashed and completely in ruins. Parts of the house were slowly decaying. It was evident that there had been an attack through here, but it was covered up by cobwebs and dust. Lots of broken scientific equipment was strewn all over the floor but some must have already been stolen from the attack years ago. Cinny looked at the lab disgusted. " Ewwww…."

"Yup. Axl's room looks like paradise compared to this…" X joked.

Cinny giggled a little bit as she searched around. X looked at what appeared to be a library with bookshelves full of books of science and history. One book fell out onto the floor. He walked over and examined it, reading the cover aloud, "The Creation of Life Made by Man…" X blinked for a moment. Did he mean reploids? Reploids were a creation of life made by man. A voice in the back of his mind told him that this wasn't correct though. X was given a history of Dr. Conan Towers before going on his mission. From his scans, he knew that Dr. Towers have never worked on reploids in his life. He was trying to find another way; not by mechanics, but by real flesh, to make a real human out of elements. X thought of this as rubbish, but no one was really sure if this was possible or not. X put the book back on the self and then saw another book that was sticking out. While he pulled it out, a rumble of the walls changing told him they had found a secret room…

"I found something, Cinnamon…" X said softly. His eyes widened in awe as the walls changed into an older looking lab. It was filled with nothing more than small human processions. In the middle of the small lab laid a sleeping chamber that was hooked to the wall with tubes and cords. A drape covered what was kept inside. X removed the drape carefully. On the top of the casing was a large yellow "B". "B?" he asked confused.

"Wow…Look at the girl…"

X's emerald eyes searched down to look at the glass where a human looking girl was in her deep sleep. She looked as peaceful as an angel in the chamber with her eyes closed and a soft smile adorning her features. Long brown hair was perfectly settled down onto her head, laid out all the way to the end of the chamber casing. Her clothing consisted of a yellow sleeveless turtleneck with a black stripe around the waist, a yellow ruffled miniskirt with a black ring around it, black and gray converse sneakers, and long white socks that went up to her where her skirt ended. X stared at her figure blushing. She looked so beautiful…so innocent…so pure…

"Hello? Mr. X?" Cinny asked. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention away from the sleeping girl. "HUH?! WHAT?" X asked, startled by his thoughts being interrupted.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said that this is liquid nitrogen cryostasis."

"What?" X asked, now feeling totally lost.

"Liquid nitrogen cryostasis is a form of preservation of someone's body using liquid nitrogen, which is known to be one of the coldest substances known," Cinny explained. "I could tell because her body seems perfectly preserved without much change to her body structure, or freezer burns."

X didn't say anything to Cinny's scientific talk as he went to the side of the chamber. As he opened the glass lid, fog poured out from the opening. The girl stirred as she started to come back to life. Her eyes fluttered before opening wide in shock. Gasping, she looked at the two strangers who awakened her. Nothing but fright and confusion filled her yellow eyes. X came closer to her. Holding his hand out to her, he greeted her, "Hello, miss,"

The girl gasped silently as she looked into the reploid's eyes. She saw not only the beautiful green in them, but when she looks into anyone's eyes, she could look into his soul. She could do this for anything; a human and even a reploid can have a soul. She could see from his own soul that he was good inside, and she knew right then that she could trust him. She took his hand and he helped her out of the chamber. She wobbled as she attempted to stand because being in the chamber so long made her legs really weak. She tried to takes few steps by herself, but she ended up tripping and falling into X's arms. They both blushed a bright red as the looked at each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered embarrassed.

"It's ok…" X also whispered.

Cinny was clueless as to what was going on but went into her cheerful mood anyway, "What is you name, miss?"

The girl blinked a few times before taking her eyes from X and looking at the nurse. "M-my name?" she stammered.

"Yes dear! It must've started with a "B", yes? It says so on the chamber you were in…"

"Yes…my name is Bambi…Bambi Elodie Towers…" Bambi was still quite a bit afraid. She whimpered a little and turned to the blue hunter, "W-who are you?"

X was still blushing. Her voice was so feminine and child-like. The way she looked at him with those enormous yellow eyes melted his heart. Noticing she was waiting for his answer, he quickly spoke, "I'm Megaman X Light, but you can call me X…"

Bambi looked at the blush on X's face and giggled." Nice to meet you, X." She giggled again. X hid his face form her while trying not to be embarrassed by his blush. Cinny was still clueless; she didn't know what the heck was going on between these two…

"Nice to meet you too, Bambi…" X said softly.

"Eh…Sorry! I'm Cinnamon by the way, but you may call me Cinny!" Cinny introduced herself feeling flustered.

Bambi bore her eyes away from X to look at Cinny. "Is there anything I can do for you Miss Bambi?"

Bambi shook her face shyly before finally looking at her surroundings. Seeing decaying old lab, she gasped. Memories flowed into her mind as she remembered what had happened before they found her. " Oh no…"

"Something's jogging your memory?" Cinny looked at Bambi very worried.

Bambi's eyes started to tear as she remembered her last time seeing her father…

_"Bambi…they're coming for you."_

_"Who, Daddy? Who are you talking about?"_

_"Shh…the Mavericks are coming, Bambi. They want you."_

_"What? Why Daddy?"_

_"You're a very special person…There is no one on this Earth like you. The Mavericks want you for evil, but you can tell who is evil and who is not by their eyes, can't you?"_

_"Of course…but Daddy-"_

_"You're special Bambi. You were made for an important reason and you must use your powers for good. You must help human and reploid kind…they will need you in the battle that will come ahead."_

_"But Daddy, I don't understand…"_

_"You will soon, but for now, you must stay hidden…you must be safe…"_

_Bambi hears a crash from the other lab and jumps in fear. "Daddy, what was that?" she whimpered._

_"It was nothing. Now go in the chamber…please…"_

_Bambi obeyed the doctor and laid down on her back. He smiled his last smile to her and kissed her on the forehead." I'll see you soon, my daughter…"_

_Before Bambi could say another word, he sealed the chamber, freezing Bambi into the deep sleep she was in before now…_

"Daddy said they'd come for me. He said…it was the only way I'd stay safe…"

Bambi stared at X worryingly," Where is he?"

Cinny calculated and scanned Bambi a moment before saying, "Well judging by her appearance and status of her internal systems, I'd say she's not human and she had been frozen for 10 years-"

"Cinny, did Professor Gaudile train you to be a super chemistry wiz?" X asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" she answered sheepishly.

"Well that-- Wait a minute, she's not human?!" he asked surprised.

"No…"

"And it's been ten years since she was frozen?"

"Yes…"

X walked up to Bambi, who was still frightened by her memories of what happened before she was frozen. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with fright still evident in her eyes. X blushed again. "Bambi? It's been ten years since you were put to sleep in that chamber…" he said softly.

"Ten years…but…that can't be…" She looked him right in the eyes in disbelief, repeating the question she asked before, "X? Where is he?"

"Well, he's not here anymore that's for sure. What was your father's name?"

"Doctor Conan Towers. He was here at my side… saying that I must stay safe so I wouldn't be taken by the mavericks…he said I was made for a reason, that I should help human and reploids…he also said he'd see me soon…"

X started to tear at the young girl's memories. He closed his eyes, and Dr. Light came into his mind…

_The old Doctor Light smiled weakly to his blue reploid he had finished, but X could see he was sick._

_"What's the matter, Doctor? You look tired…" he asked curious._

_"You truly are like us humans, X," the doctor sighed happily before coughing harshly. "That's why I'm afraid mankind is not quite ready to accept you. We are not yet mature…they may very well view your limitless evolutionary potential as something to be feared. The name X also carries danger…I'm sorry X, I didn't have enough time to see you enter the world…" He coughed again even harsher than before._

_"Dr Light-"_

_"I've given you the power to think, to worry, and to grow and to evolve as you fight…but…it is too soon for that power to be unleashed." the doctor explained._

_"Doctor, I'll use this power to fight for justice…to fight for hope!" X proclaimed proudly._

_"Of course you will…" the doctor smiled at X,"I believe it to be so…X, I want you to use that conscience of yours to fight for the people of the future." He pushed a few buttons, and a glass sealed X up slowly in his own chamber. "They will need someone to guide them."_

_"Doctor-"_

_"Goodbye X…you the future's one true hope…"_

"Bambi…I'm sorry…" X sighed.

"What?…what do you mean?" Bambi asked confused.

"Cinny and I were notified of Dr. Towers before we came here."

Bambi gave him an excited look and jumped out of joy, "Where is he? May I see him? I've missed so very much!" she exclaimed.

"Bambi…" X looked at her sadly, while slowly shaking his head. Bambi's face turned from joy to confusion again. Her empathy could tell something bad happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked afraid.

X shook his head again sadly as Cinny decided to take over. "He died, Miss…" Her voice quivered slightly.

Bambi gasped as tears formed in her eyes. The thought of him gone now shocked her from head to toe, leaving her to feel paralyzed. Just the thought of never seeing him again…to hear him…to hug him…to be called his daughter…she fell to her knees crying hard because she was now alone and afraid. Where would she go? Where would she live? Who would want her now?

"How could this happen?" she wailed in her tears.

X kneeled down to the ground to her level. Lifting her face up, he dried her tears with his thumbs, " I'm so very sorry for you loss, Miss…is there anything we can do?"

Bambi sniffled and flung herself into X's arms, making X blush bright red. She teared up again as she snuggled herself into his arms whispering," Please don't leave me…I don't want to be alone…"

X gave her a comforting hug. "I won't. Don't worry, we'll take you to our base…you'll be safe there."

"But Mr. X…" Cinny interrupted, "What about-"

"-It doesn't matter what they say. She needs somewhere to stay…the least we can do is take her to base."

"We'll need to check her out though."

X ignored Cinny for a moment to calm Bambi down. He picked her up into his arms, "You'll be fine Bambi…we won't let anything happen to you."

Bambi blushed at this display of his picking her up, but she was so shaken and scared. She hugged him around the neck while in his arms as Cinny and X began their journey back to Maverick Hunter base.

While at the base, Sora and Zero were talking.

"Sora, I really think you'll have to use armor or we'll have not let you in-"

"Come on! I HATE that shit! It's so bulky and it slows you down in combat. Don't you have anything that isn't so bulky so that you can't even see who you are like Massimo?"

"Actually yes there is…you want skin tight armor? It's a prototype but it's being certified in a few weeks. It's for agility and speed mainly-"

"Let me try it then! I'm just glad I'm not a dude and have to wear that bulky armor, or I'd have to wear those." she pointed to Zero's boob lights and poked one, making Zero's face turn red and he recalled his armor.

"Aw, is Zero mad?"

"Shut up…"

Axl poked Sora, making her turn her head to him. Zero rolls his eyes at Axl, "You know where X is?"

Sora turns her head back to Zero, pretending she didn't hear him. "You said something, Scarface?"

"Gahh! Don't call me that!" Axl pouted and then saw Cinny and X with Bambi still in his arms, "Hiya X, Cinny, and—" he blinks a few times a Bambi, and X put her down to the floor, " Wait, who ARE you?" he asked while pointing at Bambi.

Cinny gave a double-take before facing Axl," Don't be mean to our new company, okay?" she scolded him.

"Jeez…I just wanted to know who she was…"

Cinny rolled her eyes. Bambi only whimpered and clung to X's arm," Who are all of you?" she asked softly.

X blushed hard at Bambi but tried to shake it off, "Uh, Bambi, this is Zero, Sora, and Axl." pointing to each one respectively," Guys, this is Bambi."

Zero smirked at X and Bambi," Nice job X, I'm proud of you…how'd you find a girl so fast?"

"Huh?" X asked surprised. Bambi's face turned red. Putting her hands behind her back, she took a step back from everyone in the room.

"Zero, it's not like that! I just found her that's all!"

"Uh huh…" Ignoring X's defense, Zero came toward Bambi, scanning her first to see if she's a threat or not. "Nice to meet you Bambi, where are you from?"

X scoots next to Zero," Zero! She's not a threat She's just—"

"Superhuman?" he looked at X and he nodded. " I think we should find out more about her personally…" he then put his eyes back on Bambi,"Hello, Miss Bambi, I'm…well we're, actually just curious about you. Do you have any superpowers?" he asked.

X face palmed in embarrassment," Oh, jeez…" he muttered.

Axl seemed to like her figure. He was staring at her a long time and tried to do his DNA copy, but alas, she was neither reploid nor human, so he pouted in a small fit.

"Well, we're waiting Bambi…" Zero said, annoyed. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

Bambi shook in fear of Zero. She wasn't used to him, and the way he looked scared her to pieces. Her empathy told her that he used to be evil… but she didn't know what to trust…

"Hey don't be afraid, alright?" Zero's face softened as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, Bambi. He's not as bad as he looks, ok? He's just…wondering, that's all…trust me…" X said softly. He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Bambi looked at X and then at Zero. She knew that she could trust X, so if he trusts Zero, then she should as well. She finally spoke up," W-well…I do have powers, yes…Da- I mean Dr Towers made me for an important reason…but…he died before telling me what it really was…" she looked down at the ground, trying not to cry.

Zero felt a surge of guilt through him, and felt bad for her, "I'm sorry for your loss, miss…How long has it—"

"Ten years…and now I'm alone…I have nobody…"

X sighed and glared at Zero. "ANYWAY…" Zero nodded and kept quiet as X spoke, "We now know she does, in fact, have superpowers, and we need somebody to take care of her. Any volunteers?"

Cinny raised her hand, "Professor Gaudil will look after her!" she chirped.

"Good…Any others?" X asked.

Axl smirked, "Nope."

"He can't be alone-"

"What about with Kay and Sora?" X suggested.

Mentally noting Sora's condition, Zero whispers in X's ear. "Uh, no. At least not today, alright?" and he nudged X harshly.

"OW! Alright, alright…" X muttered.

"Ok fine…"

"Wait…Sora? YOU'RE volunteering space at Kay's place?" Cinny said in surprise.

"Well…uhh…umm...I don't really know. We've basically got three at our house with that weirdo stalking our house everyday doing whatever with Kay…so I'm not sure."

Axl's eyes grew wide and he pulled out one of his pistols, "WHAT WEIRDO?!" he shouted at her.

Everyone looked at him as if he was retarded. Silence filled the room until Zero finally spoke.

"Like YOU'RE going to do something Axl! Jeez!"

Axl shoved his gun back into storage and grumbled.

"And for your information, his name is Raiden, Axl…I give you permission to shoot him on sight…I'd even pay you zenny for it."

Axl jumped up and down excitedly," REALLY?!"

"No! I wouldn't pay you for a job I could do myself silly." Sora took out her handgun and pointed it at Axl," You know I used to be an assassin, remember?"

Axl smirked and took out his pistol again," I ain't afraid of you, Goldilocks!"

"And nobody would ever be afraid of you, Scarface!"

"ALRIGHT STOP IT!!" Cinny screamed. Everyone's eyes grew wide. "Thank you." She went into her cheerful voice again, which was kinda scary.

"Uhh…I'll be in the teleportation room…" Axl left without another word.

Cinny suddenly felt embarrassed and nervously left also. Zero looked at Bambi, "Anyway…where do you wish to stay for the time being, Miss Bambi?"

Bambi looked at X shyly, "C-can I stay with you?" She blushed, making X do the same.

Zero had already caught on quickly. He went to his office, got some papers, and returned, "Ok then, it's settled: Bambi will stay with X until further notice. Goodbye!" Zero left to go back to his office.

X was stunned for moment. "Wait, what?" Bambi only looked at him with a confused look as he spoke again, "Wouldn't you want to be around GIRLS rather than a GUY right now?"

Bambi shook her head," I just don't want to be with complete strangers…at least I know you a little… "

"Well, you'll have to share the apartment with Zero and Axl and I…you think you can handle that?"

"I'm sure I can…I just hope I won't get in the way…"

"Well, we'll adjust, Bambi. You'll be fine, I promise…"


End file.
